


Supersymmetry

by orphan_account



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has a problem.  Rosalind finds a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supersymmetry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wilde_Shade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilde_Shade/gifts).



> Wilde_shade's letter had me at "Rosalind Lutece" and "pegging." I hope that they'll enjoy this treat!

The foreplay was going swimmingly until Robert started bleeding on her shoulder.

"Good lord, not _again_."

"Just ignore it," Robert mumbled against the side of Rosalind's neck. 

"I shan't. It's quite unpleasant." Rosalind took hold of Robert's chin and tilted his head up. The flush of exertion in his cheeks was gratifying; the daub of red across his upper lip, less so. 

Robert made a face which did very little to improve their shared features. Rosalind took a handkerchief from the pile on the nightstand and used it to blot his blood away. 

"I'm not exactly keen on minor haemorrhaging either," Robert said. "And yet I find myself motivated to press on. We planned for this, didn't we? I sit against the headboard, you stay on my lap, any mess is well contained. It won't be like the last time we tried." 

Rosalind closed her eyes and pressed their foreheads together. It was so good to smell the sharp iron of their blood, feel the mingled heat of their breath, fit the lengths of their noses together. She wanted to keep going.

But Rosalind hadn't raised a city into the clouds without learning a few lessons about discipline.

"We have to stop." She put the handkerchief down. "You're going to hurt yourself again."

"You don't know that."

"I can it predict with reasonable accuracy."

"But you don't _know_ that."

"Are you casting doubt on my skill as a theoretician?" Rosalind pulled back, unamused. 

"Not at all," Robert said. "I would simply rather continue the experiment than admit defeat to that buffoon who decided to kiss you without a proper shave. I must say, sharing your memories has been highly educational." 

Rosalind crossed her arms. "I can't see how. On this subject, my memories are hardly worth remembering."

It wasn't as though she had a wealth of past sexual encounters to draw upon. Years ago she'd allowed herself to be seduced by naval officer for the sole purpose of freeing herself from Mother's attempts at respectable matchmaking. Then, when she visited Harvard, there had been some perfunctory exploration with one of the graduate students in the biology department. Nothing terribly scintillating. She'd found the whole business sticky and off-putting. 

But those men weren't Robert. 

"Which is why we should work on few new memories." Robert placed his hands on Rosalind's hips in an attempt to sooth her. It worked, of course. "I wonder. If we finally succeed in having relations without triggering one of my episodes, perhaps I might subsequently recall the encounter from your point of view. A well-rounded individual must take the time for introspection."

"That would please you?" Rosalind said. "In that case, I've got an idea." 

"Oh?" 

Rosalind spent a moment rummaging in her nightstand. Soon enough she located the the cylindrical contraption that had once been prescribed to her as a treatment for bouts of feminine hysteria. She held it up for Robert's edification. 

"This."

Another man might have assumed that she intended to use the device on herself, but naturally, Robert divined her intentions right away. 

"Look, I don't know what you've heard about Eton," Robert said, hurriedly, "but I can assure you that most of the boarders there are not _nearly_ adventurous enough to go so far as buggery. Myself included."

Rosalind found herself momentarily arrested by the mental image of Robert as a schoolboy, all gawky enthusiasm and ink on his fingertips. How had he avoided being snatched up by the by the sort of girl who made it her business to prey upon marriageable young men of quality? Perhaps, like Rosalind, he had made a game of talking down to party-goers who fancied themselves intelligent. Or perhaps temporal constants dictated that he had belonged to Rosalind from the very moment of his conception. 

She liked that second notion very much. 

"That's an interesting insight into your history, but one that's hardly pertinent to the experiment at hand."

Rosalind batted Robert's hands away and tugged on his shirt to get him to turn over. Unfortunately he seemed to be paralyzed by some emotion that was quite opaque to her. She ended up having to kneel at his side and manually roll him into place. 

"Ah." Robert said. "I see. You mean to avoid causing an episode--"

"-- by engaging in an activity which I have not previously performed--"

"-- thus ensuring that none of your memories will intrude upon my awareness."

"Precisely."

Rosalind had Robert on his front in short order; if the hardness she'd detected during her manhandling was any indicator, he did not exactly object to the proceedings. 

Why, then, was Robert not being more co-operative? It occurred to Rosalind that he might be embarrassed. Robert could be very silly at times. It was a weakness she accepted because she could still remember how painful it had been to rid herself of it. 

"This is not remotely how I pictured this going," Robert grumbled into his forearm. 

Rosalind reached under his hips to undo his trousers and pull them down. He raised his pelvis obligingly. 

"Don't sulk, brother." Rosalind patted the curve of his behind. "People change as they grow older. One may find that one is more adventurous than one thought." 

"One may also find one's self terribly presumptuous about one's tastes."

"For good reason." Rosalind slapped Robert's arse for emphasis. 

"Rosalind--" Robert inhaled sharply. 

"If we sit here talking all night, neither one of us is going to get fucked." 

Robert must have taken her point because he did not respond to her.

Which presented Rosalind with something of a conundrum. There was Robert's arse, which looked very fetching where reddened by the impact of her palm -- but what to do with it now? Certainly, Rosalind was aware of the mechanics of what she was about to attempt, but this was rather more daunting in the flesh than it had been in her head. His entrance looked frightfully small, and there was also his member to think of, hanging swollen between his legs. How was she to stimulate that at the same time as she took him?

My, this this was going to require some coordination. 

"Sooo…" 

"What did I say about staying quiet?" Rosalind smacked Robert again. This time, Robert did not bother to stifle his gasp.

"That there would be something in it for me." 

"I'm devising an approach!" 

"Mm-hm."

Robert sounded far too skeptical for a man with his buttocks in the air. The smacking was proving to be less than effective, so Rosalind resorted to pressing against his entrance with the blunt tip of her dildo. 

"I would have thought you'd like me to take some care with this."

Robert squirmed in place. "Not- um, not really."

Fine. If that was the way he wanted it, then she didn't care to take care either. She didn't want this be like the other times -- on her back with some cad sawing in and out of her. She wanted to break Robert open and see what was inside and confirm that they were perfectly symmetrical. 

Just as well that he seemed to be over his previous bout of shyness. 

"Stay there," Rosalind ordered.

She dashed over to the nearest linen closet to retrieve some of the lubricant they used in the maintenance of their machine. Then she forced herself to walk back to their bedroom at a reasonable pace. Robert was waiting for her with his legs splayed open, all his eagerness on display, and Rosalind had to wonder if she'd looked like that to the men who'd had her. If so, it would explain a great deal about their enthusiasm. 

"Are you--"

"What did I say about talking? Don't speak until you're spoken to." 

No more beating around the bush. She'd thought she might have to perk Robert's member back up, but it was hard and smearing fluid against his belly, so she felt safe in proceeding to the main event. 

Rosalind dipped two fingers in her tin of lubricant, and shoved them inside her counterpart. His sphincter squeezed reflexively to keep her out but she was having none of it. She persisted through the wincing and the gasping until Robert's muscles ceased their defiance and yielded pleasantly beneath her digits. 

The texture of Robert was a bit odd, to be honest. Hot and smooth and viscous. Rosalind stared at herself moving inside him with a clinician's fascination. She wanted to catalog every possible response, every conceivable input. 

To that end, Rosalind finished her preparations and inserted her lubricant covered-dildo. It took several tries to get a comfortable grip on it and not start whenever Robert's hips bucked. Eventually, though, they settled into something that passed as a rhythm. 

"Do you enjoy this?" She asked, because she wanted to hear Robert say it. 

"Don't you enjoy it?" 

Rosalind pulled the dildo out until only the tip was inside him, then slapped it in with all her might. That should show him the consequences of being cheeky. 

Unless his fisted his hands in the sheets and groaned like ramming him open was the best idea she'd had all night. 

Infuriating man. 

"This way is mostly work for me, you know. I won't get as much out of it." 

Rosalind picked up the pace as much as she was able to while Robert rocked his hips back to help her fill him up. 

"We could try this in front of a mirror," Robert suggested. 

Rosalind considered it. Robert nude with his hands pressed against mirror, struggling to hold himself up. Rosalind fully dressed behind him, fucking him slowly, watching the flex of his body and the contortion of his face. 

"Mm. _Yes_." 

Robert didn't last long from there. Rosalind traced her spare index finger over his perineum, curious as to what his reaction would be, and that was it, he was pouring his seed onto the sheets. 

Robert rolled off of the wet spot, looking pleasantly rumpled. Rosalind sat back on her haunches to admire a job well done. 

"Well," Robert said. 

"I think we can count that as a success."

"Quite."

Robert's tone was rather hoarse. The timbre of his voice made Rosalind, suddenly, achingly aware of the slickness between her legs. 

"Are you fatigued?" Rosalind bit her lip. "I must admit, I had hoped that the physical strain would prove distracting enough to-"

"- allow me to return the favour in some capacity?" 

"Just so."

Robert placed a hand on her thigh. 

"Dear sister, I _am_ a gentleman."


End file.
